Iredecsent
by WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk
Summary: When the universe began, there was one truth spoken: Freedom is every being's right. Possible spoilers for Transformers: Dark of the Moon


Title: Iridescent

Author: WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk

Fandom: Transformers

'Verse: Movie-verse, Dark of the Moon

Characters: Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Mirage, Wheeljack, Sam, Carly, Lennox, Charlotte Mearing, OC

Rating: T – M

Disclaimer: I only own the idea and my OC. I don't own Transformers or Linkin Park.

Summary: When the universe began, there was one truth spoken: Freedom is every being's right.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime and the other Autobots of Earth gathered in the NEST hangar to greet the newly revived Sentinel Prime. The old mech watched the Autobots under his successor, the youngest Prime, and recalled a time when he, too, had been filled with such optimistic hope for the future. A time before the war. A time when he was merely needed to be wise in the ways of life, not death.<p>

"Excuse me," a femme's voice called.

The Autobots sifted in their ranks to turn their attention to the familiar face of Colonel Lennox and the seemingly ever-present face of the Secretary of Defense, Charlotte Mearing, standing on the second level walk way of the hangar. A third man brought up the rear. Lennox nodded to Optimus in greeting.

"Optimus," he said. "Sentinel Prime, I'd like you to meet the United States' Secretary of Defense Charlotte Mearing. She is the reason the Autobots still have asylum here on Earth."

"Gentlemen," she said a bit condescendingly. "Right now I have a band of armed men and a woman outside asking permission to enter our base. They claim to have need to see you. If you have, in any way, spread news of your existence, then I hope you are willing to face the consequences."

"Now, see here, human!" Sentinel Prime began.

"No, old friend," Optimus said. "Madame Secretary, the Autobots do not have contact with the outside world. We have told no one of our existence here on your planet."

"Then why is some raving lunatic with circles painted on her face waiting for me to let her in?" Mearing questioned.

All of the Autobots' optics turned to the woman. She stood bravely and did not cower from their intense gazes.

"May we see a visual of this femme?" Sentinel asked surprisingly gentle.

Mearing pulled a photo out of the bag. The human woman in the picture was beautiful, by any being's standard, with long brown hair and bright purple-blue eyes. A chain of three inter-wound circles was branded into her forehead. Each of the armed men, only six of them, had only a single circle etched into the center of their foreheads. They stood at attention around her, as if they were some kind of protective guard.

Sentinel tore his gaze away from the photo and said to the Secretary, "If you will not allow her to come to us, then we will go to her."

Mearing seemed to think this over for a moment, as if deciding which situation would go more smoothly. Bring an unknown face into the NEST base or have giant robots from space gathering on public streets. She nodded in decision.

"I'll bring her in," she said, turning back to give the orders.

"Optimus," Lennox said, studying the photo. "Who is this woman?"

"I do not know," the leader said. "But she had been branded with the mark of our Creator, Primus. If she is here, then she has been sent."

"What does he mean by that, sir?" the other man asked quietly in Lennox's ear.

"I think he means this woman is their Jesus," Lennox whispered equally as quiet.

They turned their attention back to the seven new people that were being escorted into the hangar. The woman was even more beautiful in person, like she exuded some kind of aura that the picture had been unable to capture. She wore a long white dress that was belted around her waist and went barefoot. The men around her had been disarmed, but they still looked deadly. The woman stepped forward out of the group and towards the group of Autobots. Mearing stepped into her path.

"I'm Secretary of Defense Charlotte Mearing. What is it we can do for you?" she asked coldly.

The brunette smiled and spoke, "Charlotte. A beautiful name."

Her voice was soft and calming and disturbingly peaceful. All at once it felt as if the woman could rip you to pieces and you would thank her for it. It was if two warring personalities shone with the same strength.

"I believe you are a daughter of my brother. You do not answer to me," the brunette said.

She took another step forward and Mearing stepped out of her way. The woman lifted her leg, as if to climb an invisible staircase, and propelled herself into the air, where she hovered before the Autobots. The humans in the hangar watched her in awe and felt the urge to kneel, but only the Autobots succumbed to that urge.

"I am Primus," the woman said strongly. "And the one truth of the universe is that freedom is every being's right."

She looked over each of the mechs individually. He eyes came to rest on the eldest there.

"You have sacrificed of your freedom, Sentinel Prime. When you were standing in the wake of devastation, when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown, and with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying "save me now", you were there impossibly alone. You felt cold and lost in desperation. You'd built up hope, but failure was all you had known. You remembered all the sadness and frustration and I bid you "Let it go".

"And in a burst of light that blinded every angel, as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars, you felt the gravity of tempered grace falling into empty space, with no one there to catch you in their arms. You felt cold and lost in desperation. You'd built up hope, but failure was all you had known. You remembered all the sadness and frustration and I bid you "Let it go"."

"Primus," Sentinel Prim begged.

"No. There was a time to speak, and you chose to remain silent. I bid you, for the good of my children, let go of your pain and help those who could be helped. You have forsaken me, Sentinel. You have given false hope to the remainder of my true children. You have shed your vow of peace. You have shed you vow of justice. You have forgotten what it means to be a Prime."

She closed her eyes and spoke as if the next words brought her great pain and discomfort.

"I strip you of your title 'Prime', and I cast you out. For as far as the universe reaches, you will drift alone and no other will show you the kindness I bid you show to your brothers and sisters. You will be your own company. Never before have I felt so unsure about my gift of free will, Sentinel. I did not teach you nor any of your brothers and sisters to be selfish beings. I believe I will have to renew that lesson in my children."

A spark of white-blue energy raced across Primus' body and into Sentinel's. The old mech convulsed and began to fade into the color. With a final zap, the figure disappeared altogether and the hangar was left in a haunting silence.

"I do not like doing this to any of my children," Primus spoke to her remaining children. "But it must be done. A new war, two millennia in the making, has been prevented. You are the last of my true children, and you their leader, Optimus Prime. Rise."

The leader of the Autobots rose from his position and stood to his full height, though he kept his head bowed respectfully.

"The bond between twins is a heavy burden to bare," she said, "but you have bared it well. I know you do not understand what I have prevented here today, but you will. Sentinel betrayed you many years ago, his time had only now come. Do not blame yourself for his doing. You will have battles to face in the future, Optimus Prime. Your brother does not see me as clearly as you do. When you face each other next, think of what I've said, and see if he will come to light. You're a blessing among my children, Orion Pax. Lead your brothers and sisters wisely."

The woman leaned forward and kissed the metal bridge between Optimus' bright blue optics. There was a bright light, one no one could keep their eyes open for, and when it was gone, so was Primus and her guard. The Autobots rose from their positions and looked to their leader. Optimus Prime looked at each other them in the eye and said,

"Primus is in us all. She is one of us and we are her children."

* * *

><p>This was inspired by Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Iridescent by Linkin Park, and One of Us by Joan Osborne. Leave your reviews along with your love!<p> 


End file.
